1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote actuation systems. More particularly, it concerns a laser light actuation system. Still more particularly, it concerns a laser light actuation system for actuating a feeder and a laser light actuation system for actuating a portal mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote actuation systems allow devices to be actuated by a user from a distance. Such systems are advantageous in a number of different settings. For example, a remote actuation system is advantageous when the remote device is in a hazardous environment as where a user must detonate explosives from a distance. Another situation in which remote actuation is advantageous is when the user's physical proximity to the device would preclude the device's ability to effectively achieve its purpose. For example, in the case of a feeder, physical proximity of the user to the feeder would preclude the feeder's ability to attract wild animals by dispensing feed. In other situations, it would simply be convenient for the user to actuate a device from a distance. For example, garage doors are frequently remotely actuated.
Two recent approaches to implementing remote actuation are accomplished through the use of radio signal technology and laser signal technology. Typically, the signal is known in some way, such as by use of a known signal having a fixed or modulated frequency, amplitude, or duration of the signal. The fact that the signal is known reduces the likelihood of accidental or unauthorized actuation of the remote device, which would be generally undesirable.
The primary advantage of radio actuation systems stems from the fact that radio signals are not directional in nature. Therefore, there is no need for the user to aim the radio signal at the radio receiver in order to achieve the desired actuation. However, the known radio actuation systems suffer from several shortcomings for certain applications. For example, the non-directional nature of radio signals, while conferring the aforementioned advantage, can also lead to accidental actuation of the remote device due to a radio signal originating from a different radio transmitter at the same frequency or having the same signal. Likewise, the prevalence of radio signals today may create interference that hinders effective operation of a radio actuation system. Furthermore, radio waves are fairly easy to intercept due to their lack of directionality and this may pose a security risk in some applications. The widespread public concern with unauthorized opening of garage doors is an example of such a security risk. Finally, current government regulation of radio transmission intensity for many applications limits their effective range to about one hundred feet or less.
An example of a radio actuation system for operating a feeder is shown in FIG. 1. A radio transmitter 12 produces a radio signal 14, which is detected by a receiver FIG. 16. In response to receipt of the radio signal 14, the receiver 16 produces an actuation signal 18, which is provided to the desired device, such as an electromechanical feeder apparatus 19. Other radio actuation systems may have different configurations, and the system shown in FIG. 1 is merely intended to show one example of a radio actuation system.
Laser actuation systems overcome several of the possible disadvantages that may be encountered in the known radio actuation systems. For example, the inherent directionality of laser technology enables laser actuation systems to be less subject to the risk of accidental actuation because a laser signal originating from a different laser module would have to be aimed at the laser receiver for accidental actuation to occur. Furthermore, so long as clear line of sight is maintained between the laser module and laser receiver, the incidence of interference is reduced relative to that experienced by known radio actuation systems. In addition, security is improved due to difficulty of interception of a laser signal relative to a radio signal. Finally, current government regulation of laser intensity for many common applications allows an effective range of up to 300 feet or even more.
While laser actuation systems known to the inventor overcome many shortcomings of the known radio actuation systems, they are also subject to shortcomings for certain applications or needs. For instance, as already mentioned, a clear line of sight must be maintained between the laser module and the laser receiver in order for the laser signal to reach the laser receiver and cause actuation to occur. Furthermore, the directional nature of the laser module requires accurate aiming of the laser light signal toward the laser receiver. The inventor has recognized that these aspects of laser actuation devices are advantageous and disadvantageous. While the need for a properly directed beam and a clear line of sight increase the difficulty of implementing successful actuation, these aspects also minimize or preclude the accidental actuation sometimes encountered with radio actuation devices. These aspects also yield to modification in a manner that increases security as will be discussed in greater detail below.
Laser actuation systems known to the inventor also do not allow for actuation of selected duration for controlled actuation of the subject device such as a feeder. For many applications, such as for feeders, the ability to control the duration of actuation is important.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a remote laser actuation system that accommodates controlled duration of actuation of the subject device. It is also desirable to better utilize the properties inherent to laser actuation devices to provide better security for certain applications.